prince_henryfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Henry
"GET AWAY FROM ME PEASANT!" - Prince Henry to anyone ever Prince Henry is the current and worst Prince of the Holy Roman Empire. He is the son of the awful Emperor Henry IV and the older brother of the great [rince Henry. He is known for his absurd behavior and extreme belief that he is a literal god. He has an obsession for calling people peasants, no matter what their status may be. Despite being the elder son, Emperor Henry IV had it so [rince Henry would take up the throne before him. As of 2017, Prince Henry is still alive doing things. He is Trash Early Life and Education Prince Henry was educated at the The Holy Academy for People of Importance for his grammar school years. He earned top honor roll from 1st grade on. He often received straight A's and was inducted into the Holy Roman Junior Honors Organization. However, he was often overshadowed by his brother, who got straight A+s and skipped all the way to 8th grade at age 9. Prince Henry would enroll at Frankfart University For The Gifted. He took up a Bachelor's Degree in German Political Science and could read some of the finest literary works. However, he was still nothing compared to [rince Henry, who was a well known historical author at age 14. Prince Henry would grow furious at this. Downfall On college graduation day, Prince Henry was about to leave with honors. Everything was going so well. But by this time, [rince henry had already skipped all the way to senior year of college because of his great intelligence and was graduating with his brother, all at age 12. Prince Henry was so mad about this, he started making fun of his brother, calling him words like "Ugly" and "Stupid" (the most insulting vocabulary he knows). His teacher, the only one at this point to be infuriated by his incessant immaturity, told Prince Henry, "You better stop or I'll send you back to Pre-K for being immature". Prince Henry disregarded this, and went on to insult his brother. [rince Henry didn't really care, and other students were telling Prince Henry to shutup. Prince Henry finally then called his brother a "Peasant." His teacher grew furious, and had him sent back all the way to Pre-K. Prince Henry was escorted out of the college while screaming like an idiot. He said, "I WILL HAVE YOU ALL UNDER MY RULE, YOU FILTHY PEASANTS. THEN, AND ONLY THEN WILL YOU WISH YOU NEVER DID THIS." Prince Henry was so upset about being set back to Pre-K, that he ragequitted and started to get straight F's. His intelligence deteriorated and he eventually became the most idiotic man in the world. He became such an idiot, that he was put in charge of cleaning the pig units. Eventually, the Pig Units were put in charge of him. He was so mad about this, and he blamed this all on his stupid brother. Main Life Story Prince Henry was so angered with what had happened to him. He called everyone who he saw a peasant, even if they were richer than him. The Pizza Department (The Holy Roman Empire's Police Force) arrested him every 2 days. One time, Prince Henry was kicked out of his house and was wandering around the streets trying to find someone to yell at. He finally saw a palace that belonged to a peasant. Prince Henry got so mad, he climbed the fence and trespassed on his property. Prince Henry was going to yell at him for being richer than him, this was not allowed according to his rules. The peasant then explained to him that [rince Henry had hacked his brother's life savings, and was giving away free money to people. Prince Henry was about to explode in anger. He was not only powerless,, but also in heavy debt. The peasant got tired of his loud screaming, that he called the Pizza Department and had him arrested. Prince Henry met a few idiots in his life. He met King Rufus, the sniffer of donuts, who almost killed him 30230230320230 times. Then there was King Everyone, his biggest fan. Here is some background story on King Everyone: King Someone of Somewhere had two sons, King Everyone and King Anyone. When King Someone died, his sons battled over who had what land. As a result the country of Somewhere was split into two countries. King Everyone named his Everywhere, while King Anyone named his Anywhere. Eventually King Everyone got bored and left to go become Prince Henry's advisor. Prince Henry's life goal was to siege Metz. He heard they had a castle made out of Payday Bars (Prince Henry's favorite chocolate). Prince Henry heard it was better too. He made a palace out of Chocolate one time, but it melted from the sun and he almost drowned (he lost a lot of money that day). Prince Henry had learned his brother had sieged Metz before him. Prince Henry got sooo mad again, he formed his own faction called "The Moob Empire." Siege of Metz and Death While Prince Henry is still alive, his death is known by many historians. This is a result of the Prince Henry Universe being able to produce different points of history into one section of time. This is how his life ends: Prince Henry formed an army of peasants and was about to siege Metz. He came up to Metz and was ready to attack. But he forgot to build a battering ram and had to wait like a year to build it (his peasants didnt know how to construct one). He used his "charge in like an idiot" strategy for the siege. As he was charging in, he got shot by [rince Henry and died. [rince Henry burned his body and fed the ashes to King Rufus by using them as sprinkles for a donut. newprincehenry.PNG